Pairing you haven't seen!
by it's-an-Alice-thing
Summary: Follow Connor Stoll and Alice Mitchell as they go on an amazing journey filled with friends, enemies, and maybe some romance?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is just my fantasy! I just read the PJatO for the tenth time! LOVE IT! This is just me fantasizing, and being weird! I don't own Percy Jackson all credit goes o Rick Riordan! Lucky duck. So I pair myself with some PJatO characters (not Percy! He's annabeths!) Let's see how this goes!

Chapter one: Alice + Conner (Katie can have Travis)

The Sun was just above the Horizon when the first scream in the Hermes cabin woke up the Whole camp.

"WHY ARE THERE POSTERS OF THAT BIEBER KID EVERYWHERE!"?

Jason screamed, because we all know, all Hermes kids hate that guy.

Behind the bathroom door stood Conner, and Travis Stoll, smirking, heir eyes full of satisfaction. In the Hestia Cabin (1), the dreaded day had come.

Prank Wars.

The day where the demi-god who gets pranked the most gets cleaning duty, alone, for the rest of the week. The day was basically a torture, for Alice Mitchell (2). Being the only one in her cabin, no, in the WHOLE CAMP, who's powers had not been presented to her yet, she had talked to her mother about it, and they were set to come in, in about one more year. This meant, no quests, no extreme training, and NO QUESTS. This was very displeasing to her. She was often picked on for being an oudis, or nobody in Greek. It was her first year at Camp Half-blood, and she hadn't even met the whole camp, but she knew that this was going to be the worst day of her summer. Everyone knew she didn't have any powers to use to prank, and/or defend herself with. And In case you didn't know, not all pranks at Camp Half-Blood are as gentle, as the Bieber poster fiasco. So she woke up to the horrifying sight of her 'pranked' tally sheet, they all had gotten one for the day, and the one tally mark she was about to add to it when she lifted her head. A bucket of nice, freezing, water toppled off her shelf the minute her head tapped the platform that had been setup above her head. So with a bruise on her temple, Alice sorrowfully put one tally on her sheet, while one of her teammates giggled from the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Travis buttered the steps on the first seven cabins, and Conner the next six, however, when he had just finished buttering the Hestia cabin steps, a figure slammed open the door, and started to run out. She slipped the minute she ran however, and she slipped right into the arms of Conner Stoll.

"Oh, you okay?" Conner tried not to laugh at how well his prank had gone.

"Yeah, fine thanks, well good job on the steps, great idea too. I have to go eat now, I'm starved! You wanna come?" Alice managed to choke out those few sentences after looking into the stunning blue eyes of the boy who had caught her. Conner stood there for a few seconds before answering

"Sure, why not."

"I'm Alice by the way! Alice Mitchell"

"Conner Stoll, Hermes Cabin."

"Oh I heard about you, and your bro! Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks, you too, I hope you don't mind my asking, but why didn't you get mad about the prank?"

Alice stared at him blankly for a second, then replied simply.

"Well, it was a good prank! You caught me, so I didn't get hurt or anything, and I know there'll be more coming, so I'm not angry or anything! It's all part of the tradition! But I have to say I'm not too psyched about cleaning duty… And I got to meet someone new!"

Conner was surprised with her answer, and it pressed him to ask her more.

"Well why do you think you'll have cleaning duty? There are a lot of people here ya know."

"Well you see… I haven't really, well, gotten my powers yet…"

"Oh! I heard about you! That must be rough, sorry bout that"

She was so happy!

'He didn't make fun of me or anything!'

Alice didn't notice what she was doing until she had started hugging Conner…

"Um." Conner blushed.

"Oh Gosh! I'm sorry! I was just really glad! You were the first person who didn't make fun of me for being… well powerless!"

Alice couldn't help the blush that had spread its way across her face. Conner, no longer blushing, pressed on.

"What do you mean? They make fun of you?"

"Well, it's not that bad! It's just when they call me oudis that I get angry!"

"Well that's no good! Terrible in fact! Well, you have a friend now! Me, Conner Stoll, your first official friend here at camp."

Alice blushed at that. He sounded so confident, but he would probably run for it the minute the pranks really got ruff on her.

"Thank you so much! I appreciate it. Well here we are! Have a nice breakfast"

"Wait!" Conner grabbed her sleeve.

"Watch out for the eggs, me and my bro filled the yolks with magic blackening dye, it turns your whole mouth black the minute you bite into it!"

"Nice one! And thanks, again, for everything." Alice uttered before running off to get some waffles. Conner stood there for a sec, and comprehended what had happened in the last five minutes. He'd: met a nice girl, conversed with said girl, found out that said girl was being made fun of throughout the whole camp, made a new friend, AND told said girl about him and Travis's awesome prank? Than sounded about right. He went to join Travis and the others and get food. Soon enough, everyone's mouths were black as night, and as they got out their prank sheets to tally it up, Conner looked over and saw Alice laughing at how silly her cabin mates looked with black mouths.

'You think she's kinda cute when she does that?'

"Whoa!' Conner fell off his seat.

'Who are you?' Conner asked in his head, and how did he know what Conner was thinking?

'That's a nice way to talk to your dad!'

"Whoa!" Conner, for the second time. Fell off his seat.

'Dad?'

'You done falling?'

'I think so…'

'So you just met this person right?'

'Yeah, her name is Alice, daughter of Hestia.'

'Well good luck boy, I have to go, but I'll try to check in on the pranks down here!'

'Uh, bye, dad?'

The voice was gone. Wow, though Conner, that was his dad, Hermes, talking to him? This day was just getting more interesting by the minute.

Alice saw Conner fall out of his seat, and whisper something to him self. She was tempted to go see what was wrong, but her waffles beckoned to her! She looked over again, and saw him fall over once more, she was a little worried for him now…

'You think that boy is cute when he's confused?'

Alice followed suit, and fell right out of her chair.

Woah! What was that?

'Don't use that tone with me! It's your mother sweetie'

Alice stared blankly for a second before replying.

'Uh, hi mom?'

'hi, well I was just checking in to wish you good luck, sorry about your powers too, you would need them for today! Oh, and watch out for that Conner boy! You can't put pranks, and Hermes together without a disaster!'

'I think he's better than that mom.' Alice thought of the buttered steps back at the cabin, and laughed.

'Bye honey, I'll check in later!'

'Bye mom!'

The voice dissapeard.

'Wow.' Alice thought for the second time today.

Breakfast was over now, and Alice saw Conner approaching her, a strange look on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Wow! I actually moderately liked that!

Not that the grammer is anything to look at, but it's 11:30, sue me.

READ AND LEAVE 'NICE' REVIEWS!

3 yah!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So uh NEXT CHAPTER, and here are some footnotes from the last chapter

I know there isn't a Hestia cabin; just pretend Hestia is like Athena! She doesn't actually have kids; she presents them to the dad or something?

He he not my last name!

I don't own Percy Jackson; all credit goes to Rick Riordan

Chapter 2 (still Alice + Conner)

Conner had just finished his bacon when he saw Alice fall out of her seat.

'Just like I did?' He was confused.

'Maybe her mom visited her like my dad did?'

Yeah, that must be it! He walked over to her when Breakfast was over.

"You okay?"

"I should be asking you!"

"Hey bro! I'll catch up to ya in a sec!"

"Kay! Meet us at the lake!"

Conner and Alice went out behind the dining pavilion.

"Did your mom talk to you?"

"How did you know? Did the same thing happen to you?"

"Yeah, it's weird!"

"Hm, well you got to go meet your brother, I'll go talk to Chiron about this."

"Sounds good! Come find me if you figure anything out!"

"Bye!"

Alice walked down to the strawberry fields, tripped on some trick wires (more tallies to add) and managed to fall into a hidden ditch.

"These people must be up all night making these pranks!"

Alice tried to figure out how she would get out of the ditch, when a big hand reached down, and grabbed her hand. It pulled her up, and gave her a friendly smile.

"I saw that fall! Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine, just one more tally right? You're Chiron?"

"That would be me!"

The great Centaur stood before Alice with a happy grin.

"Well see me and Conner Stoll from Hermes were just talked to by our parents, the Godly ones, and well I was just wondering if that means anything? Why are we able to do that?"

"Curious! Well why don't you go up to the Oracle, and see if there's a prophecy, I know you don't have your powers yet, but I'll make an exception!"

"Thanks Chiron, Bye!"

"Good luck!"

Alice turned around, and, for the second time, fell into the same hole.

Conner had caught up to Travis, and the others.

"Hey bro, I heard you met the girl without powers right?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, is she, you know, weird?"

"No! She's really nice, and funny, and- I mean dude, she's cool…"

"Oh I see… cool… sure"

"So what are we pulling today?" Conner tried to change the subject.

Well we were thinking of raising some of the rocks in the lake, so boats get stuck, or putting flash light grenades in the bulls-eye of the Apollo kids. Then we were going to put some laxatives in the applesauce for lunch, and then at capture the flag, we were going to pull the tree plan."

"Sounds great, I'm going to get in a canoe, and scope out the area, so we know where to place the rocks."

"Good plan, hey is that Alice?"

"Where!"

"Ha, just kidding. Cool, sure." Travis muttered to himself.

Conner blushed profoundly with embarrassment.

'Why did I do that?'

Conner got on a life jacket, and pushed a canoe out, and into the lake.

He marked a few spots that were good for the rocks, and went over to the other side to make a few more notes. He lifted his head to see an Ares kid walking suspiciously away from the docks.

"Weird creepers…"

Alice walked slowly up the creaky steps to the attic, and into the dusty room that held the mummy, I mean Oracle! She went straight up to it, and struck up a conversation.

"Hi! I'm, Alice and I were wondering if you had anything to tell me?"

"…"

"Well I know it's weird we haven't really met before-"

"_Only Two campers must this journey make,_

_From hottest sand, to deepest lake._

_As something hidden must be found,_

_An evil keeps it underground._

_Fire, and Air will journey this,"_

The Oracle fell silent, and Alice stood there, dumbfounded. Then she ran downstairs.

" Okay, two campers of fire and air, that's Hestia and Hermes! Something stolen they need to get back, from the underground, the Underworld? From hottest sand, desert, to deepest lake…"

She decided to get Conner, and then go talk to Chiron.

She ran down the stairs, and down the hill, avoiding the hole, and down to the docks. She didn't notice what was happening, until she felt the dock make contact with her head, it went black.

Conner saw Alice running towards the docks, and started rowing in. Then he saw her slip, and fall onto the docks, and into the lake.

"That Ares kid! He oiled the docks!"

He waited a few seconds for her to pop up laughing, muttering something about another tally mark. But nothing happened.

"She can, swim right?" Conner asked himself.

After five seconds of nothing, Conner dove in.

Being a son of Hermes, and very athletic, he got to her pretty quickly, and was able to pull her up onto the docks.

He began to pump her stomach, unsure of what else to do.

'What do I do?' Conner was beginning to question his ability to do anything. That was, until a coughing noise came from Alice, and she opened her eyes to a worried, soaking wet, leaning over her, Conner Stoll.

"You alright? That was a nasty fall, I saw you, sorry, I didn't know you couldn't swim, you okay?" Alice grabbed onto him, shaking, and wet, her head buried in his chest, terrified by almost drowning. Conner just patted her back.

"You sure you're okay?"

She noticed what she was doing when she saw Conner blush ten shades of red.

Alice told Conner about the prophecy, blushing a little at how hot he looked soaked.

"Wow, that's a big one, let's go talk to Chiron about it! No doubt the old horse has something to tell us!"

They walked up to the big house, and straight up to Chiron, and told him the prophecy.

"Well I know what's been stolen, Hades has been keeping Persephone down in the Underworld, and he's not letting her out, no one knows where he's hidden her though, that's the problem. Hottest desert, in America that would be the Sonoran, in New Mexico, and deepest lake, would be Crater Lake in Oregon. I suppose you and Conner will take this quest then! I know you aren't supposed to go on quests, but like I said, I'll make an exception. You leave in two days!"

The two were left, astounded that the centaur knew all that info.

"Well we better go pack, talk at dinner?"

"Sounds great! Bye."

They went to their cabins to pack.

Of course Alice was greeted at the cabin by a bucket of fresh red paint to the head, when she opened the door. She quietly removed the bucket, and added another tally mark to her sheet, she had… fifteen now? Yeah that seemed right, lots of trick wires, ditches, and hidden traps. She packed up, and strapped on her armor for Capture the flag after dinner.

'This is going to be a ruff one. Well seeing a soaked Conner was worth the trouble… Wait what? I did NOT just think that!'

Conner strolled into his cabin to be greeted by oh's, and ah's.

"Little Connie-bear got a girrrlllllfrrriieennndddd!" Travis came up from behind.

"Shut up! It's a friendship. Not like you could do any better!"

Conner joked back to his brother.

"Ah, touché. So you ready for the big one tonight? It's gonna kick armored a$$!"

"You know it! I'll get the camo paint!"

And they set to work on the 'Big one'.

Dinner consisted of pizza, chicken, and exploding ribs (courtesy of the Ares kids). And when tallies were added up, it was time for capture the flag. The teams were Hermes, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Dionysus, against Zeus, Ares, Hades, Hestia, Athena, and Demeter.

Before the flags were hidden, someone tapped Alice on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's Travis, Conner's bro?"

"Hi! Watcha need?"

"I heard you and Connie have a quest, good luck! Oh, and if you wanna beat Conner, try just showing him this while you fight."

Travis pulled out a piece of paper. Alice giggled, and took it.

"Ha ha thanks Travis! I'll do it! Seeya at campfire!"

"Oh, one more thing, try to stay away from the tree trunks, and most of the big rocks. We rigged light grenades to go off, and blind everyone for a few seconds!"

"Oh gosh, I pity the people who don't know this."

The game had started. People's swords swinging left, and right. Alice had two long fire pokers, used as weapons, and they didn't really work as well as she'd hoped. Luckily she just had to stay alive until she needed to retrieve the flag. Soon enough a path had cleared, and she was on her way to victory. She reached a clearing, and the flag was held up in a bush.

'Too easy.' Thought Alice, looking around for any surprise attackers. Sure enough, down came none other than Conner Stoll from a tree nearby.

"I see we meet again." He sounded like he was trying not to smile.

"As enemies…" Alice replied, mimicking his tone.

"Well don't think I'll go easy on you because we're friends!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" So they began, Slashing left, and then under. Conner had a regular sword, but boy could he use it for more!

Alice was quickly on the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

"Any last words before I finish you?" Conner asked.

"You were so cute as kid, what happened?" Alice held up the picture of a cute, little, baby Conner holding a purple teddy bear, and bottle.

"Where did you get that?" Conner blushed as he tried to grab the photo, but Alice was too quick.

"Give it!" Conner begged.

"If you stand with your back to the tree for a minute. Conner did as he was told, and soon enough, Alice had him tied there well, and set.

"You know? I think I want to keep this!"

"NO!"

'Curses, I was fooled' Conner thought.

Alice grabbed the flag, and ran back to her team, and they all cheered for their victory. Alice then went back to untie Conner.

"Sorry about that! It's just for the game."

She un-plucked on knot.

"Sure, hurry up, so I can steal back that picture!"

"Ah ah ah! No touchy Connie-bear!"

"Damn it! Is there anything Travis didn't tell you?"

"I guess he trusts me to keep you in check like this!"

She un-plucked another knot.

"I'm gonna kill Travis when I get out."

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"Harsh! Harsh!"

The last few knot were undone, and they quickly got back to the campfire. Hermes cabin had rigged the fire as well, so it was always rainbow colored, and shaped like a unicorn.

"Just to piss off the Ares kids." Travis said.

The Apollo cabin leads the sing-along, and when nightly announcements were done, it was time for stories.

"But not before we tally up!" Chiron declared.

"I was hoping he would forget…"

Alice was at a loss for words. She knew she would have cleaning duty. There were lots of five's and sixes, but none compared to the nineteen Alice had managed to compose. Conner felt kind of bad, considering some of those were courtesy of the Hermes cabin, but she had said before she didn't blame him, it was all in the fun.

"Alright, looks like Alice Mitchell will be doing dishes next week!"

"Next week?"

"Why next week?"

Shouts of campers passed, they were confused.

"Alice had received a quest, and accompanying her will be Conner Stoll."

"What!"

"But she doesn't even have any power!"

"She'll just get in the way!"

"Send someone with some actual skill at least!"

"Calm down! Everyone! Everything is going under control! Now let's continue the songs!"

Alice had run off at the first shouts of her insults.

She ran into the cabin, and changed into her pajamas, pretending nothing was wrong, and the whole camp hadn't just insulted her. Tears still threatened to spill over though, no matter how she looked at it, they were all right, she would just end up ruining the whole quest, and even probably putting Conner in danger. She was a disgrace to the Hestia Cabin. Now tears ran freely down her pale cheeks, and she sat down on her bed, and looked over to the picture of her dad on her nightstand.

"Dad, I, ugh I wish you here."

She looked out the window to the ocean, eaves crashed in, then quickly receded back to the ocean.

"Do you think anyone would miss me dad? If I didn't come back from the quest? I'm not suicidal or anything, but. Stupid! Talking to a picture…" Tears gathered again.

"I would?"

Alice turned to see a panting Conner, the cabin lights merely illuminating his face. Conner had run to her cabin after seeing her leave. Alice was surprised.

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh gosh!" Alice quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled brightly.

"That was nothing! I was just a little sad! You know, homesickness and all that-"

"They don't mean to sound like that, they're just idiots sometimes."

"I know, I know! I wasn't mad or anything! I was just thinking about-"

" And we're both coming back from the quest, I promise you, we both will."

"…" Alice didn't know what to say.

"We're friends, so, friends don't let friends feel bad." Conner blushed a little. Then Alice blurted out.

"Why did you decide to be my friend? What's so great about me?"

Conner just looked into her eyes, warm caramel orbs, met mischievous chocolate ones.

"You're happy, you look at me as more than a funny guy, you don't like to pity yourself, I think it's cute that you cant swim, it's only been a whole day, but I feel like I've known you forever, I've never seen you get angry at anyone, and I think you have the prettiest eyes I've ever looked at!" Conner spat out the words as if he'd been mulling them over in his head, then blushed the fieriest shade of red in existence, aside form the one Alice was also wearing.

"Well I better get to bed! Bye, night, see ya!" Conner ran out the door, only to be grabbed by Alice.

"Do you really think all of that?"

"Well, uh, you see, um, yes?"

She looked down for a second, and then looked up into his warm chocolate eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she had kissed Conner on the cheek, and run inside yelling,

"Good-night! Sweet dreams! Must get packing! Bye!"

'Why did you do that? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! He probably thinks you're so weird!' Alice fell down onto her bed, and even though she was sure what she had done was strange, she had a smile on her face.

'His cheek was so soft.' And she fell into sleep.

Conner stood there, a dumb look on his face.

'Did she just? To me? What? Does that mean?'

Conner blushed again, and ran all the way back to his cabin to blow off the steam. And he smiled all the way to, as he felt his cheek.

'Her lips were warm'

When he got back to the cabin, his face was still somewhat red, and Travis immediately knew what had gone down. He waited until everyone was asleep, to lean down, and whisper to Conner

"On the lips? Or the cheek?"

Conner smacked his head on the top bunk, and cursed while rubbing it.

"Travis, you speak to anyone, and the next person who hits the infirmary will be you…"

"Just wondering bro!"

Conner fell asleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! YAYYYYY

I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to update in a while, but writers block has been the worst! I'm thinking of just making this a Conner Alice story as well, I love him too much to cheat! Lol well Here ya go!

Sleepy heads.

The horn sounded, and each camper awoke to the same old, messy cabin, same old half-brothers, and sisters. The only thing that wasn't the same was the heat, it was probably the hottest day at camp, and everyone got out their hats, and prepared for the heated trek to the dining pavilion.

"Crap, I didn't get any sleep! Thanks to that, that, thing last night!"

Alice trudged, with weary eyes, to her breakfast, and sat down to her eggs with a huff.

Conner had fallen asleep last night but he couldn't stay asleep, so they were both on equal grounds.

"Bro! We got to get to breakfast before all the eggs are gone!"

Travis was up just to annoy his favorite twin.

"Ugh, it's so hot! We should hit the lake later"

"Sounds good!"

And the twins set off for breakfast.

All was well, until their eyes locked…

'Oh My gods! What if he's embarrassed like me? How do I talk to him? What do I do!'

'Holy Hades! What should I say to her? I don't know!'

Alice fell out of her seat when she heard a familiar voice.

'Calm down! You know he likes you back, so why be worried?'

'Mom, it's not that simple. We can't just fall in love like Gods! I think these things take time! And I don't know if he's ready to even speak a sentence to me! Then again, you may be right but, I'm still not sure about-'

'You're babbling sweetie, just act natural, and if he talks about it, you talk back. It's that simple.'

'Okay, you're right. Thanks mom!'

'Anytime honey!'

Conner was thinking the same thing when Hermes popped in for a visit.

'Hey son!'

'Hey dad'

'Wow! You didn't fall out of your chair!'

'I'm used to it now'

'So this girl I've been hearing about…'

'Whom, are you 'hearing from'?'

'Oh you know, twins and all.'

'DARNIT TRAVIS!'

'Well I heard you really hit it off with her!'

'Dad! That's so weird! I don't really know if she likes me a lot, or anything! Besides she was sad, and, I don't know I, I-'

'Son, you're babbling… Just be natural, if she wants to talk about it or forget it, she'll tell you!'

'Okay, thanks dad.'

'Anytime my boy!'

Now, with both confident on not talking until the other talked about the kiss, (on the cheek) the day went on regularly. They managed to utter hi's, and how's it going? every time the passed each other.

'We have to do something about them don't we?'

'Yes, yes we do!'

"Travis! Stop talking to yourself!"

"Sorry…"

But Travis had an evil smirk on his face while uttering the apology…

It was just after lunch when Conner passed by the Pegasus stables, and heard soft breathing from inside. He decided to take a peep inside. What greeted his eyes was probably one of the cutest things he would ever see.

Alice had fallen asleep on a bale of hay, one hand over her stomach, the other holding onto a pitchfork, her mouth slightly open, and hair filled with hay. Conner was so tired he almost wanted to lie down with her and sleep too. But he thought better of it, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Time to wake up sleepy-head."

"Mmf."

Still asleep, Alice took Conner's hand, and pulled him into her arms next to him, gently stroking his head, a smile caressed her face.

"So soft."

Conner blushed at being in her arms like this, but found her stroking soothing, and quietly drifted off to sleep.

Travis was walking by with a giant rubber duck, two golf clubs, some bottles of hair gel, and a pair of handcuffs when he saw the two, asleep side by side.

"Sigh, well I guess they beat me to it. Looks like I won't be needing this crap anymore!"

When Conner woke up, the sun was just setting behind the strawberry fields, and Alice was still asleep, the orange glow shining on her caramel locks. He decided to spare them both the embarrassment, and pretend like he hadn't slept next to her.

"Hey, wake up!"

"Wha?"

"You fell asleep in the stables smarty!"

"Huh. So I did! I had the nicest dream though."

"Really? Well let's go get some dinner-"

"Hold on, I just want to watch the sunset, sit with me?"

She motioned to a spot next to her in the hay. Conner gladly sat next to her. The sun was almost behind the hill now, the pink clouds turning a dark blue, and the stars coming out to reveal pretty patterns. Alice looked over at Conner, and saw a piece of hay in his hair.

She reached out her hand to get it, and gently brushed his hair.

"So soft."

She kept her hand there, dazed; Conner wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

"So what was your dream about?" Conner asked, snapping out of his head.

"I forgot it…" Alice replied dreamily, her hand still playing around with one of Conner's wavy locks. She then removed her hand, and Conner stood up to stretch. He offered her his hand, and they stood up.

After a dinner of pizza, broccoli, and blueberry ice cream, everyone was feeling full, and ready for some shuteye. Well, everyone except our two campers.

"Betcha can't catch me!"

"Hey! It's dark, watch where you're going!"

Alice was smiling as Conner chased her, eventually grabbing onto her wrist, out of breath, but laughing nonetheless. They could barley see each other in the dark anymore, but Conner's grip on her hand let her know he was still there. Soon, after a few more minutes of running around, Mr. Moon let them know it was time for bed.

"Mademoiselle, would you do me the honor of escorting you to your chamber quarters?"

"My what a gentleman! Of course you may!"

They joked all the way to the Hestia cabin, and when the time came for bed, all Alice could do was sigh.

"What a fun time. Well I should probably get to bed. Quest tomorrow!"

"Whoever's talking to themselves, shut up!"

Conner walked into Hermes cabin with a flushed face, and a grin spread wide across his cheeks.

"Someone had a fun time I see?"

Travis tried to pester his twin, but Conner felt lighter than a feather.

"Yeah, I guess we did!"

Both teens then fell into a dreamy sleep that night, anxious for tomorrow's events.

NEXT MORNING OF THE QUEST!

Today was the day! Alice had packed, and was ready for action, her fire pokers in their holsters of her belt. Conner had his sack over his shoulder, and was about to walk out the door, when Travis stopped him.

"Hey bro, well this is it, your first quest, without me! CONNIE BEAR IS ALL GROWN UP!"

Travis pretended to cry, producing a laugh form all the other kids. Conner smirked, and punched his twin in the arm playfully.

"I think you'll live bro."

"Well you'll have some alone time with your lady right?"

Chants of 'yeah your lady!' and 'Connie's sweetie' rang up in the air, and Conner blushed a new shade of red.

"And here she is now! Hey Alice, come on up to the house of Hermes! Alice had been walking up to the pavilion, and passed the other cabin until she had heard her voice being shouted. She cautiously walked up to the Hermes cabin, afraid of a trick wire or something. When she safely made it to the door, she skipped in happily.

"What's up? Shouldn't you guys be at breakfast now?"

"Well Connie needed a pep-talk! It's his first quest without his big bro nearby!"

"Aw! That's so cute, then you're older than Conner?"

"By twelve minutes…"

Conner muttered.

"Yup! I can show you some more of his baby pictures too if you want! I made a scrapbook for him! Come see it!"

The two giggled at baby Conner in all ways and forms, at the beach making a sandcastle, eating popcorn at the movies, etc…

"Oh my gosh! Conner, you were such a cute baby! Travis, where did you get all these pictures?"

Travis smiled,

"Well dad asked me to take pictures of the both of us to send to him every now, and then!"

"Aw! I can't stand it! Too cute. You both should have been baby models or something."

"And you're saying we couldn't now?"

Conner came up from behind, flexing his muscles next to his brother. You had to admire the tan skin, and buff arms they both had.

"Maybe mentally you still could."

"Hey! Not cool!"

Everyone laughed, Conner got his bag, and walked up to breakfast with Alice.

"A match made in Elysium. Am I right?"

Travis chuckled along with his half siblings.

Conner and Alice went to their tables, and had a quick breakfast, then got into a camp van, and told the driver to take them to the airport.

The two spent the five hours to the airport doing numerous things, talking, thumb war, making fun of the drivers receding hairline, and then had resolved to looking out their windows. By the time they were at the airport, Alice was braiding her own hair, and Conner was tying and untying his own shoes.

"Wait, so we are going on an airplane? Won't Zeus be angry?"

Alice had never liked airplanes, so un-homely, people usually got in one to leave home. Conner laughed.

"No! My dad said he could pull some strings, and get us a ride!"

"Is that good?"

"Ehhhh…"

!

Alright how did that look? A little sloppy at the end sorry, I'm getting that writer's block again!


	4. Chapter 4

Agagagagagagagagaga, I've been gone too long! Miss me? Yah u probably hates me right about now huh? I haven't been able to think straight for a while, a lot of things going on in my emotional hemisphere if you know what I mean?

ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY

You see, when a God gets you a ride, you should be grateful, but when Hermes gets you a ride, well you should be. Prepared for a ride. Fortunately, being the son of Hermes, Conner got off easy when it came to all the wacky things your dad could make you travel on.

"So, where did he say to go?"

Alice was a bit jittery, she felt weird in this cold, white airport. So un-homely. Conner on the other hand, found this a perfect opportunity to play a few 'harmless' pranks. So the teen went through a series of terminals doing the following:

Dropping banana peels.

Pulling the whipped-cream on hand to face, on many unsuspecting sleepy travelers.

Taking wet floor signs near bathrooms.

And last but not least, placing a bucket of water on top of the stall door In the STAFF ONLY bathroom.

Alice softly tried to reprimand this behavior, but couldn't help giggling at that one whipped cream to face. When the teens reached the top floor of the airport, a man stopped them in their tracks. He smiled at the two, and in a sweet voice asked,

"Are you perhaps looking for your terminal?"

Conner eyed the man suspiciously; gave him the creeps. Alice, ready to leave this forsaken airport, just nodded her head. Conner told the man the terminal his dad told him to go to. The man smiled again, and motioned for them to follow. As the walked, they took in the man's back. It was completely straight, and almost flat. They also noticed he walked almost perfectly. This information passed between them just through eye contact, pretty impressive right? When they reached terminal A 30, the man smiled

"Well I hope you reach your destination safely-l-l-l-y-y-y-y-y-"

The man suddenly twitched, and immediately fell to the ground, sparks flying from his mouth. Conner jumped, surprised. While Alice, blinked, and gasped.

"Aw, that's the third one of the week!"

A teenage boy, probably around their age walked towards them, a frown graced his face. His features lifted when he saw the two.

"Bonjour, er hello! My name is Andre Bonnefoy, son of Aphrodite, and I am here to escort you to your ride!"

The teen was slightly tan, with blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. His slight French accent giving away the fact that he probably wasn't from here.

"Hey, I'm Conner Stoll, son of Hermes."

"Ah, hello Conner. And may I ask who this beautiful lady is?"

Andre bowed, and kissed Alice's hand.

"Um, Alice Mitchell, daughter of Hestia."

Alice blushed, a small, polite smile replacing her previous look.

"Ah, and what a beautiful name that is! Pleased to meet you Mademoiselle."

Conner frowned, clearly displeased with the VERY friendly manor in which this person was treating his lady-erm, friend. It DEFINATLEY wasn't jealousy, no way.

"So, how are we getting to Arizona?"

Alice decided to change the topic.

"Ah, that's right, follow me, and hurry! He gets kind of restless when he has to wait!"

Conner, and Alice looked at each other, a tired expression returning to their faces.

'This was going to be a long trip'

Andre led the way through a crowd of people to the terminal desk. He asked the woman at the desk for the key to the maintenance room for A 30. He winked, and blew a kiss at the woman before leaving.

"He really is a flirt, isn't he?"

Conner whispered to Alice from behind the mini Casanova. Alice looked across, just excited to be close to leaving, and nodded, rolling her eyes. They made it to the maintenance closet without much more flirting from Andre (minus the flight attendant, female pilot, and snack stand lady etc.) and entered the small room. Well, small room meaning small doorway leading into gigantic space occupied by tons of metal, and all that mechanic stuff.

"Wow Andre, I wouldn't have thought you liked machines and all that!"

Conner was impressed; some of this machinery looked pretty complex hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah, mon ami! Don't be silly; all that oil might ruin my hair! It is my accomplice that works with the heavy duty metal you see! I just test them, and maneuver them!"

"And, who exactly IS your accomplice?"

Alice imagined a big scary man holding a wrench in his hand, ready to pound them into Tartarus.

"Oh, mon petite! You mean my little brother, Alexander! Where are you mon lapin?"

'Okay, make that a little scary man holding a stuffed animal in his hand, ready to pound us into a fit of giggles.'

All of a sudden, a little boy, probably around five or six, came crawling out from under a table. He yawned, and looked up at his sibling.

"Big brother, I was just taking a nap! Who are these people?"

The mini Andre look-alike looked up with big eyes at Alice, and blushed, smiling like a baby, and got up in tiptoes to kiss her hand.

"A mademoiselle, a very pretty one! Pleased to meet you pretty lady!"

Alice almost felt her heart explode at the cuteness of this little boy, and did not hesitate to scoop him up, and coo at him non-stop.

"Aw! You are just the cutest little thing in the whole world! Thank you for being such a gentleman! Oh I could just eat you up!"

Conner stared at the little boy, dumbfounded at how easily he made this girl explode with giggles, and such.

"Hey kid! I'm Conner, and that's Alice!"

Alexander took one look at Conner, stuck his tongue out, and made that annoying sound no teenager should take from a kid half their size.

"Hey, kid! I don't know what your problem is, but knock it off!"

Conner was already starting to dislike this kid as much as his brother. Alexander immediately turned to Alice and made the most innocent face he could.

"Miss Alice, your friend is scaring me!"

Alice looked at Conner's shocked face, blinked, and turned back to the little boy whom she had now placed on the ground.

"Oh Conner? He's not scary! He is a very good friend of mine!"

Conner smirked at the scowling boy.

'Yeah, VERY GOOD FRIEND! Stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT kid!'

Alexander clung to Alice's leg. The sound of his voice muffled slightly.

"I like the good smelling, pretty, nice lady more…"

Alice blushed, and Conner growled. Andre looked proudly on his little Romeo.

'I have taught him well!'

"Well anyway! We do have a desert to get to! Now kindly explain how we are getting there!"

Andre blinked, as if he had almost forgotten the reason behind their get together.

"Ah yes! Alexander, come show the pretty lady and her friend what you have just finished!"

Alexander scurried away through piles of junk, and scrap metal. The three had to run to keep up. What they came upon was not something you'd expect from a five year old.

"You're five, and you built everything in the room, including this? Props to you kid!"

Conner had to admit he was impressed. The giant mechanical dove that stood in front of them was pretty cool. Of course his compliment was completely ignored by the young prodigy as he tried to act as modest as a genius could to the pretty lady in front of him.

"Oh my goodness you little Einstein! You built this all by yourself? That's amazing!"

Alice was in awe of the boy, then again, she would be in awe of an origami crane. In short, not hard to impress.

"You really think so Miss Alice? I'm so happy you like it!"

And there the tike went with his blushing face.

'Milking it for all you got kid. I don't blame you, she is phenomenal… WAIT. I DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT!'

"Well I'm glad you like the looks. Because she will be taking us all the way to the Sonoran!"

"Oh yay! Aren't you excited Conner?"

Conner's mind had frozen, his face paled with fear.

"Us? As in, you're coming, Andre? As in, as, in…"

He couldn't go on without tearing up.

"Why of course Mon ami! We will have so much fun together! No need to cry, I know my presence will be such a plus that you might need to weep in joy. Besides, I am the only one of us that can pilot her!"

Alice just smiled as Conner opened his mouth in a silent scream.

"Well we should really get going I guess. It was so nice meeting you Alexander! Ah, adieu? Is that right?"

Alexander finished hugging his brother, nodded, and motioned for Alice to bring her head down. He swiftly kissed her on the cheek, and ran away blushing into his metal haven (Swiftly kicking Conner in the shin, I might add).

"J'taime mon lapin!"

"Aw how cute!"

"Ow!"

And with that, the trio was off on a new adventure.

About an hour into the air, Alice decided to better understand their new friend.

"So how did you and your brother end up in an airport?"

Obviously, Alice had to start the conversation.

"Well, when we were born in Paris, our father didn't want us going to some filthy camp. So he made a deal with my mother that we could make machines for the demi-gods here. We also have a force around the airport, protecting it from all those icky monsters! Well I actually only test the machinery mon chaton makes, but do you know what all that grease would do to my hands? I moisturize every day you know, that's why they are so soft-"

Well now that Andre was in his own little conversation, the two normal people decided to make sure their plans made sense.

"Okay, so we'll stop down at a hotel in phoenix to rest first, and then continue."

She really hoped they could find a bed and breakfast, those were nice.

"Yep we should leave early a little after evening, so it won't be super hot."

"Well, that, and we wont be able to see the entrance to the Oracle until nighttime."

Apparently, the entrance they were supposed to look for was a small crevice in the earth shaped like a skull. The 'Oracle' they were looking for was actually a black genie-like creature. It could grant a wish (a.k.a explain to them the whole, Crater lake, Persephone thing.) at the cost of something it finds to have equal value.

"What do you think is of equal value to that info?"

Conner lifted his head to the wings of the metal dove, watching the way they reflected the afternoon glow of summer. He thought of all the things a genie could possibly want.

'Well, there's money, clothes maybe? Hey, we could throw in a vain French boy to! Maybe he'll want some info from us on something.'

Alice waited thoughtfully for his response, Spacing out, and looking up at the puffy clouds in the sky.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"I said I guess we'll find out when we get there!"

"Okay!"

Alice looked out of the dove's eyes as well, and decided she would rather be out there, than just looking. She noticed that Conner had begun glaring at Andre as he tried to dtart a conversation about hair products. She didn't like these bad vibes, and outside seemed like the best decision.

"Well I'm gonna go outside, make some sandwiches maybe?"

"Mhm." Conner grunted.

"Sounds lovely!" Andre grinned.

"Okay! They'll be done in a flash!" And she ran outside, thankful to escape the tension.

"Why are they so unfriendly anyways?"

She decided it was a topic for another day, and got to work on the sandwiches. About an hour later (About five slices of bread being blown off the top of the dove) Conner and Andre staggered up top to meet her with ashy faces.

Alice was gone, no doubt happily making the sandwiches. Conner just couldn't stop frowning the way Andre's eyes traced the outline of her body as she closed the hatch.

"Eyes off French fry."

Andre blinked, and then chuckled.

"Oh please, like I can help it! She's such an easy catch!"

Andre hadn't meant it badly, but every girl was an easy catch for him. Especially this one, with her space cadet attitude, and easygoing spirit. Eventually, he forgot that there were consequences for looking at other people's property.

"… I think you mean a catch you'll never be good enough to reel in"

Conner was now glaring as he whispered the words. He didn't know how this guy was able to make a humorous person like him see red? Regardless, Andre had taken his words to offence, and now was turned towards him.

"Joker."

"Frenchie."

"American dog!" (A/N I ran out of insults kay?)

"Beauty Queen!" ( Really, you want me to call such a fabulous person king?)

Unfourtunately, while this spat continued, the pressure from the exhaust pipe located right in front of them was building up, (something Alexander had installed to keep the dove from over-heating) and soon enough had spurted black dust across their faces. They stopped, they stared, they peed themselves with laughter.

"Dude! You look so stupid!"

"Take a look in the mirror!"

They laughed until their stomachs hurted, which reminded them that their food was waiting for them. So they sauntered out, still beat from laughter, and met the surprised face of their third partner. She stared for a second, and then started to giggle.

"You- um, you have something, ahem, on your faces?" She couldn't hold it in, and started to laugh out loud. They sat down, and tried to keep straight faces to avoid coughing up their food. Of course they threw some into a makeshift fire for the Gods.

"Here's to our first night on the quest!"

So three 'friends?' enjoyed their dinner while the stars rose in the backround.

Alice: Wow, that was long. Well I hope it makes up for never updating!

Nico: Sorry for um, trying to kill you, twice.

Alice: But you only tried on-MHUGGCJRTNN! Behhh…..

Conner: WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HER FOOD?

Nico: …Stuff…

Alice: read… Reviews…..flames, I'll make….. muffins….bleeehhhhh. x.x


	5. Chapter 5

Alice: Hey it's been awhile! I've just had the busiest life!

Nico: Hmph.

Alice: Now Nico, don't be so jejune, it's quite derogatory towards a first impression to some people.

Annabeth: Has anyone seen my thesaurus?

Alice:….. I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did…. Well-

Conner: AND ON WITH CHAPTER 5!

It had taken a few hours to scrub the ash off. They still sat on the back of the dove, blankets draped over them as they watched the stars. By the looks of it, Conner had fallen asleep. His head was on Alice's lap, and she was content with that. Andre decided this would be a perfect time to get to know his new 'target'.

"So who is your parent in the mortal world?"

Alice looked up, her lips curved.

"My dad? Oh, he was wonderful. He owned an antique shop in Rhode Island, I guess all the old well-kept memories were what drew my mother to him."

Andre's thoughts had paused at the 'was'. Her dad was dead. So why was she always so happy?

"I'm sorry for your loss. But where did you go? After, well."

Alice looked up, and smiled, remembering her last home.

"An old couple let me stay at their inn, all I had to do was cook, and clean! Then I came here this summer, Chiron says I can stay as long as I want!"

Andre stared pointedly at the polish on the wing, and the moon's reflection.

"So what about you? What is your dad like?"

Andre blinked, we she had told him so much, he guessed it was his turn.

"Ah yes, papa was an engineer of the finest machines. After Alexander was born we moved to the countryside of France, and he fixed the old cars, and tractors for a living. It was wonderful. Except for the monsters, ugly things. We had to relocate so many times until one of the goat things-"

"Saytrs."

"Yes, until one of them found us, and told us of the American camp. Papa would not hear of it. 'No filthy camp for my boys!' Mom had a little chat with him before agreeing to put up a force field around the airport, so we could stay there safely, and other campers could fly without monsters on board."

Alice smiled, their dad did sound very loving.

"Ah! That reminds me, I should check on mon lapin!"

Andre got up, and ran to he dove-head to grab a spray bottle, and flashlight. He came back and made a rainbow.

"Oh Goddess, accept this offering, show me Mon Alexander!"

He flipped the drachma in, and waited. Suddenly an adorable child popped up on the mist.

"Ah, mon petit bonbon! How are you? Not missing me too much?"

"Frére, not so loud. Francis is sleeping," Alexander gestured to a stuffed animal cat in his arms, and put a finger to his lips.

Alice leaned in, and waved hello to the little boy.

"Hi there."

"Bonne nuit Miss Alice. You are looking lovely, as usual."

Dang, this kid was good.

"Well big brother was just checking in to see how things were going, I should be back soon though! Be careful!"

The mist faded a little.

"Okay brother, I'll be careful. I love you."

"I love you too mon petite enfant."

Andre was about to wipe his hand through the mist.

"Wait! Tell Conner I spit in his general direction."

With that, the conversation ended.

Alice giggled, and Andre smirked.

"Little brat."

Conner lifted himself up, and grimaced. Alice was taken aback.

"Have you been awake the whole time?"

Conner's eyes made to meet hers.

"Yeah... We should get some sleep inside this chicken."

Andre scowled.

"It happens to be a dove monsieur."

Conner mimicked him in a horrible French accent. They harrumphed, and walked on either side of Alice.

"Really you guys, I don't see why you have to fight so much!"

She looked over at Conner to make her point, until she noticed the little spot of ash still on his face. Conner had started up an argument about crepes, and pancakes with Andre, and wasn't keen on losing this one.

"And furthermore, a pancake takes more skill tha-"

Alice leaned over to wipe the smudge from his cheek with her sleeve, her hand grazing over his face gently. A blush crossed his moonlit face, luckily no one could see it.

"Sorry, you had some ash there."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Andre watched them, and knew there was no way he could have a chance with her. But messing around with a boy that irked him to no end by trying, seemed appealing enough an offer to him.

"Good night Andre! Good night Conner!"

Alice yelled from the left area of the bird stomach. Girls needed their privacy, so she opted for sleeping next to the heater. Conner had his sleeping bad facing away from Andre, and replied.

"Night Alice. I hope the bed bugs get you, frenchie."

"Right back at you, stupid American."

But Alice was asleep before she could hear the end of the insults.

When they woke up, the sun hadn't risen yet, and Conner's watch was beeping to signal that they had a long day ahead of them. Conner punched Andre in the arm to wake him up.

"Rise and shine sleeping Beauty."

Andre groaned, and pulled off his pink sleeping mask, and looked at Conner.

"I guess beauty sleep just can't help some people."

Conner just rolled his eyes, and started to the other side to wake Alice. But she wasn't there?

"Hey, she was over here wasn't she?"

Andre looked up, and sighed,

"Well there's no way off this thing other than to jump. She must be outside."

Conner breathed again.

'Jeez how dumb am I?'

Like Andre had predicted, Alice was outside on the back, cooking some egg, and cheese sandwiches.

"Hey boys! I hope no one's allergic to anything!"

Andre shook his head, as did Conner. They sat down, and dug in. Anyone could tell these two weren't morning people. Let alone 'before the sun had even fricken risen' people. They ate in silence, until Alice brought up the map.

"So about the map, well, I just kinda noticed. It's a desert."

"Smart croissant."

"It's cookie."

"It's cookie."

"Stop mocking me!"

Well they were getting nowhere with this conversation, so Alice just stared at the almost completely desert covered map. They were getting nowhere fast, and Alice didn't know what to do!

"Um guys-"

"It's not as pretty-"

"Oh yeah? Well it's better than-"

"HEY! WE HAVE AN ORACLE TO FIND, SO PUT YOUR HEADS TOGETHER, AND LETS GET GOING!"

Alice breathed heavily, she'd never really yelled at anyone before. Conner and Andre were silent.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for yelling, I just needed your attention so-"

"Yes, you're right."

"That's one thing I agree with…"

And so, begrudgingly, the two boys worked together, and a route was formed to fly them through the desert safely.

. . .

They hid the dove behind a few dumpsters in the touristic parking lot near where the desert started.

"Imagine that, some people actually 'want' to pay to see a bunch of sand!"

Conner didn't think some people could BE that boring.

"Come now, we must embrace the desert's gifts of heat!"

Andre replied, as he began to strip himself of his shirt.

"Alice, mon ami! You are hot under those clothes oui? Why not try on that bathing suit I KNOW you have?"

It was true, due to water-based purposes, Alice had to bring a bathing suit just in case, so she brought the one Hestia had given her when she first came to camp, she hadn't looked at it yet, but she was sure it would not be necessary.

"Hold up, Poodle-boy! First of all, don't go through her luggage, and second, why don't you put that shirt back on before you get an earful from one of the worker-"

"Shirt or not, you're still going to get lost in that sandbox without a guide!"

A girl with long blonde hair in two French braids walked up to the trio, a hand on her hip, and a grin on her face.

"And you are?"

Conner turned to the girl with a smirk.

"Felicia Délicieux Bernard, French-Canadian travel-guide extraordinaire! You can call me Felicia, so your names demigods number 1, 2, and 3?"

"I don't see why-wait, how do you know we're demi-gods? The mist is supposed to-"

"Hide the fact that you've just hidden your giant bird in some hobo's squatter camp? Oh that's right I forgot to mention, I can see through that mist thing!"

She tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for the names she had yet to know.

Andre stepped forward, and made a slight bow, introducing himself properly.

"Mon cher, mon nom est Andre, il est formidable de rencontrer une telle beauté que vous." (My dear, my name is Andre, and it is wonderful to meet a beauty such as youself)

Felicia blinked, then sighed, and responded.

"Garder cette chemise, et e pourrais être capable de dire la meme chose pour vous." (Keep that shirt off, and I could say the same for you)

Andre's eyes widened, no one had ever flirted back with him before! He's got a lot to impress this time. As they continued a conversation in Andre's mother tongue, Conner was conversing with Alice.

"What do you think about this one?"

Conner kept his voice low.

"I don't know, she seems nice, and she might know a better route to the Oracle than we have?"

"Good point, we'll ask. Hey! Pardoney mwa! We got something to ask you!"

Felicia turned her head, diverting her dark violet eyes from Andre's swirling navy ones.

"Yes?"

She walked over, and waited.

"Well, um, it's totally okay if you can't. But would you be willing to tell us if the route we have planned is the most efficient to get to the skull shaped cavern?"

Alice looked up expectantly.

"Aw! You are just the cutest thing! Of course, I can! But one rule, I get to come along!"

Alice looked at Conner.

"Eh, fine, whatever."

Felicia squealed, and hugged Alice.

"We are gonna have so much fun! I can do your hair , and we can chat about girl-stuff. Or tomorrow after we get there, I can-"

"Are you saying this is going to be a two-day trip?"

Andre looked crestfallen. Felicia giggled.

"Well of course! The map you have? Way out-dated. It sucks!"

The group sighed, Chiron really needed an assistant quest advisor.

"Well, the sooner we get going, the sooner you do your demi-god stuff right? Let's get a move on!"

They started to the entrance again, after Felicia told her Uncle she would be gone a few days, he shrugged, and told her to call once or twice.

"Aren't you a little young to be a 'travel extraordinaire'?"

Conner commented among their small talk. Felicia shrugged,

"Aren't you a little young to be saving the Gods and Goddesses of our world?"

"Conner, I believe that would be touché right there!"

Andre chimed in.

"Shut it Napoleon."

As the two boys bickered for bickering's sake, Felicia turned to Alice up front questioningly.

"They scuffle a lot, you get used to it." Alice giggled.

Felicia smiled, and continued on, occasionally glancing back to make sure everyone was following. After an hour or so, they stopped for a light break. Felicia turned once more to Alice.

"So you never told me your name cutie-pie!"

Alice blushed.

"It's Alice, daughter of Hestia."

Felicia giggled, and pointed at the to boys.

"And them? Who are they're parents?"

Alice glanced over at them, hoping to indulge them into the conversation, but was met with distant glares to the other back and forth.

"Andre, son of Aphrodite,"

"Thought so…" Felicia stared for a moment.

"And Conner, son of Hermes."

"And he's the one you like?" Felicia chuckled.

Alice's reddened face bit back a gasp.

"What? I don't know what you-"

"Oh please hon, I can tell just by looking at you two. It's really not a challenge."

Alice frowned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were plain French like Andre."

Felicia put her hands up.

"Okay, you caught me! I'm all French! Parents moved to Canada before I was born! Regardless I still adore maple syrup, and the only thing I know how to cook is pancakes! And I think the fact that I have no accent is really convincing, eh?"

Alice started laughing, (oh you Canadians.) 3

"If you two ladies are done, I think it's time we got a move one."

Conner stood up, the rest followed, Felicia taking the lead.

"So what are you three doing out here in the hot desert sun?"

They told her their tale, she stayed silent the whole time. When they were done she kept quiet.

"So you're telling me… you had to do all of that… WITHOUT CELL PHONES?"

The group paled.

"Well, yes… is that really all you gathered from the story?"

Felicia was too busy commenting on the horrible thought of being a Demi-god.

As the sun started to set behind a sand mound, Felicia stopped.

"We should make camp here."

With that, she pulled out two sticks, a tarp, and a log of fire-wood. In three minutes, there was a tent, and a roaring fire.

"Someone watches too much Man vs. Wild…"

Conner snickered as he slowly set up their tent.

"Alice and I will be roomies tonight, Andre, you and Conner will sleep in that one. I CALL FIRST WATCH!"

"Is that really something worth calling?"

Andre sighed,

'Another night of that American burger flipper, hooray.'

So after a dinner of trail mix, and instant noodles, Felicia sat near the fire while her 'peeps' got ready for bed in their tents.

"Don't forget to wake me when it's my turn."

Andre called from his tent.

"Don't worry!" Felicia replied as she took out her piccolo and began to play a soft tune, a lullaby. Slowly, they were taken by sleep.

. . .

It was now one in the morning, Felicia yawned,

'Time to wake him up.'

She walked over to the tent, and whispered,

"Andre? Il est temps de se lever." (It's time to get up)

Andre yawned from inside the tent, and groggily stepped out, looking at his watch.

"C'est un. Mon tour a commencé il ya une demi-heure! Vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin que le sommeli ceaucoup de beauté!" (It's one. My turn began half an hour ago! Really, I don't need that much beauty sleep!)

Felicia giggled.

"Mon mauvais. Eh, bonne nuit!" (My bad, well good night!)

And with that, Felicia retreated to her tent.

"Oui… Bonne nuit."

Andre blinked.

'I feel like there's something she's not telling us.'

But the feeling vanished from his mind as he looked up into the starry desert sky, and waited for the night to end.

Alice had been dreaming peacefully about bunnies when her mom decided to wake her up.

'Sweetie? It's mom.'

'Yes, mother?'

'I just wanted to say that the dark Oracle?'

'Yes, that?'

'It won't want anything material in exchange for knowledge.'

'Oh, that's nice.'

Alice said, drifting back off to sleep.

'Well goodnight!'

'Night. Mom.'

She closed her eyes as Felicia crept into the tent, crawled into her sleeping bag, and turned off her lamp.

"Goodnight Felicia."

She whispered. Felicia shuffled to face her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up! Goodnight dear. Bons rêves." (sweet dreams)

With that, they both found quiet in their dreams.

…

"Okay, everyone up, we need to get a move on to this ugly cave thing."

Andre glumly woke everyone after a boring night of watching the sky. Alice and Conner stumbled from their tents groggily, and Felicia jumped out from behind her tent with some energy bars, and protein shakes.

"Wow, nice breakfast."

Conner ate his, as excited as someone who had slept in the freezing desert, and knew they had to walk in it the next day.

"Come on you demi-dosers! We need to get a move on if we want to keep this adventure short and sweet!"

"It's six in the morning!"

Conner yawned.

"Would you rather have another night of sand in your pants while you try to sleep?"

"And scorpions in your shoes!"

Alice chimed in. Conner and Andre turned.

"You sound as though you enjoy them…"

"Well, once you get past the venomous tail, and dark intent to sting, they are actually pretty cute!"

They sighed, and Felicia patted her on the head.

"Don't worry honey, we all understand."

And so they were off.

"We should be there soon, there's water up ahead if I remember correctly! We can stop there before the cave."

"Sounds good!" Alice was glad to have some new water after a night of having to drink their old water. The water was up ahead as Felicia had said, and they sat on rocks, and began to refill their bottles.

"It's weird, we haven't met any monsters since we started getting closer to the cave," Alice stated, an as if on cue, something jumped out of the water, and scratched her across the cheek.

"Ow! What was that?"

Felicia ran over, and pulled Alice away from the bank of the small river. She then went back next to Andre, and pulled out a small air grenade.

"Mávro Seirína, (black Siren,)" Andre heard her whisper to herself, but it quickly left his thoughts as she yelled something to the others.

"Plug you ears! No need to dirty a sword over this!"

They all covered their ears, as Felicia pulled the pin from the little explosive, and threw it into the water. She plugged her own ears as the loud boom resounded somewhere under that water, accompanied by a screech. Conner looked up,

"I feel like that defeats the purpose of us carrying swords."

He looked around to see if any damage had been done to anyone. Andre was fine, having stayed away from the bank of the river, Felicia as well, but Alice had a cut on the said of her face, not deep enough to scar, but painful nonetheless. He walked over.

"You okay?"

Alice looked up, feeling foolish for letting it get the best of her.

"Yeah, just a scratch!"

She blushed when Conner poured a dab of cool water on her cheek, to wash off the blood.

"Um, thanks."

"No prob!"

And Felicia giggled, and proceeded onward, dragging Alice by the hand.

"We better get a move on before the thingy get's bored!"

"Um, I don't think it does that-"

Alice stopper in mid-sentence when they stopper abruptly in front of a small cave on the ground. The group tried to look in, but the only thing to be seen was darkness.

"Well I think the best way to get in would be-" Alice started,

"LET'S JUMP!" Felicia shouted!

And with that, she plunged into the dark cavern. Conner laughed, and got ready to jump as well.

"Travis is gonna be SO jealooouuuss." He echoed all the way down.

Andre stepped up, pondering whether or not the wind would mess up his hair, but he ended up tripping on a rock, and falling in as well. And then there was Alice.

"Um, guys? Are you all okay?"

She waited for a reply,

"Guys? Oh my gods, what if it was too deep, and they died What if there was water? Sharks? Oh, gosh, What if-"

"Alice!"

She heard Conner's voice sound from the bottom of the not very deep cave.

"Um, yes?"

"Okay, it's fine down here! Just carefully put yourself over the-"

Alice was doing exactly what Conner was saying when,

"Okay good, now swing your legs over and-"

"HEYYY! JUST JUUMP!" Felicia yelled at the top of her lungs, causing a startled Alice to topple headfirst into the darkness.

…

..

.

Alice: Hey long chappie right? I know, you luv it

Andre: I'm tiiiired, when do I get to have some fun?

Alice : Your time will come… (ominus)

WELL GOODNIGHT READ AND REVIEW


	6. AN apologies

Alice: Hey I am thinking of discontinuing this story, I mean no one really reads it except for a few people, so unless people really want me to keep going, I am going to quit it.

It's not that I want to, but it's just kind of a dumb story with a horrible plot and mediocre characters. I am sorry it turned out like that, I now realize what a better story it would have been if I had made this present day and not when I was younger. I hope you can forgive the sudden ending, but unless I get a few requests, I won't be adding another chapter. Thank you!


End file.
